Second Time Saviour
by Azraels.rose11
Summary: Harry moves to the states after the war in an atttempt to escape the media. Needless to say it wasn't long before he got bored. Lucky for him Castiel is set on enlisting him to help stop Lucifer once and for all and even more set on making the Wnchesters help him recruit the unsuspecting Harry.
1. Chapter 1

My Note: Okay, so this is literally the first fan anything I have ever written so just don't throw rocks at me or anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not supernatural, or harry potter or even the bed I sleep in so don't sue me.

Warnings: None, at all, not even a little swear but then again Dean isn't here yet.

Harry smiled to himself as he sat curled up in a comfortable looking chair that he had finally managed to position on his front porch so that it remained in the sun practically all day. It was the perfect place to waste time reading in a way that he had never had time to do in England. In fact, between the screaming fans and judgmental media he had barely found time to do anything at all, which had gotten very annoying very quickly.

That was why he had run off to America in the first place. Yes, here he had to worry about things like hunters and supernatural creatures that barely ever bothered showing up in the UK, but still at least they didn't ask for his autograph before attacking him, and that was what counted.

Of course he was still in contact with all his old friends. Well, all except Ginny that was. Let's just say she didn't take to the idea of staying friends the same way Harry had hoped she would. The exact opposite actually. She had screamed and shouted herself dry before throwing him out the house and telling him that she never wanted to hear from him again. Though, in hindsight, this was really a blessing in disguise. It was, after all, then that he had thought to himself 'Hey, you know what? Let's move America and cross my fingers that the daily prophet doesn't feel the need to follow me that far.'

To be entirely honest it had been a joke at the time, but the more he thought about it the better the idea sounded, so he did it. And would you just look at him now. Not a care in the world, all the time he wanted and he'd be damned if he wasn't bored out of his brains.

However, it had never been Harry's style to go out on a hunt for adventure; he simply pursued whatever lead it was that just so happened to fall into his lap. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know that not only was the lead to his next adventure about to show its hand, it was currently following him in a way that not even the fangirls had managed to do.

Castiel stood at the gate, completely invisible to the human eye, watching the man who was going to save them all.

He had found the man purely by chance. Passing by when he felt it. A tug. It had been such a foreign feeling that he couldn't help but stop and investigate.

This Harry, as he was called by the people around him, was a wizard. That much Castiel knew for sure, what he did not know, however, was why in god's name he had a magical core that so strong. It was plain unnatural, so he stayed and continued to watch from the edges of the property, knowing that going any closer would set of enough wards to only alert this man but give himself a somewhat nasty shock.

It was days later now and Castiel was more than convinced. This Harry man was going to help them get rid of Lucifer. He was going to save them and the rest of the world from the devastation that it was to experience if either of the Winchester boys said yes. Now he just had to find said boys and convince them that getting past these wards and enlisting this Man to their cause was more than a little necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

Warning: Deans personality is present in this chapter.

My Note: Also, I feel it important to let you know I just realised I have no idea what I'm doing, so don't sit there thinking 'Hey, I know where she's going with this' because even I don't know. let's face it, the ending will probably be alone the lines of ' and then the bus went over the cliff and they all died. Permantly. Except for Sam, Dean, Harry and Castiel. Oh and not to mention Bobby, who was driving, Garth who wasn't actually pressent and Benny who was already dead.'

* * *

Sam, Dean and Bobby were in the exact same places they had been for the last five hours straight, and that was in Bobby's lounge surrounded by every book, scroll, grimoire and painting that may or may not have some distant relevance to killing the devil. The two younger men had long since pasted the point of migraines and passed into the world of quietly reading the same paragraph over and over and over and over until they genuinely believed they were going to combust. Even worse was when they reached the point where combustion didn't seem like that bad of an option.

"I don't think we're going to find anything and let's face it half the people who wrote these were mad anyway" Sam finally voiced the thought that they had all been thinking and they all knew they had all been thinking it.

"I would be pretty fucking insane if I had writing this much useless bull, honestly, haven't these freaks heard of a damn index." Dean, who had drawn the short straw and been dumped with an entire series of HUGE grimoires to look over.

"Well, no Dean. Nobody thought up the idea of using an index until years after these were written."

"And I bet that it was some frustrated hunter that thought of it."

"Actually it was-" Sam was cut off on is little nerd out by the faint rustling of wings signifying the spontaneous appearance of Cas. The same Cas they had been calling for three days now without receiving a single goddamn reply. Not only that, but after hours of silence and about two hours since the beer ran out there was absolutely no way in hell they were letting him get away without some kind of argument.

"What the hell Cas? We're your friends not your girlfriend you should damn well answer when we call." Dean was the first to speak, having become accustomed to the angel popping out of nowhere all the time. "Where the heck have you been anyway?"

"I have been somewhat preoccupied with a lead."

"A lead?" Sam rose an eyebrow, not quite willing to get his hopes up just yet, and the angel nodded.

"I believe I have found a way to destroy Lucifer once and for all." Everybody stared at him.

"Don't you think that this is information we could of used" Dean made a big show of looking for an answer "oh, I don't know, five goddamn hours ago!"

"I was not sure five hours ago."

"And you're sure now?"

"Yes. I am relatively certain that he can assist us."

"He?" Bobby spoke up for the first time. "You mean to tell me that you have found a man you can take down the devil? Well forgive me if I don't leap for joy just yet."

"Who is he?" Sam asked closing the book in front of him and giving Castiel his full attention.

"More importantly, how is he any better than us?" Dean added before the angel could say anything.

"He is better than you two in many ways." Castiel began. "For one he has a magical core stronger than that of most demons. He also has a clear mind and what I assume are connections to other strong magic users."

"You fall off the grid and come back with news of a freaking witch?" Dean asked incredulously "like we didn't have enough crap on our hands without having to go out and gank a damn which."

"He is not a witch" Cas said with a confused tilt of his head "he is a natural born wizard."

"A natural born what-now?"

"Wizard."

"I didn't think they were real." Sam said looking to Bobby for a gruff conformation he received almost immediately.

"Are we talking like merlin, wand waving, potion making weirdo here?" Dean continued in his forever charming manner.

"I wouldn't call him weird" Castiel replied with a purse of his lips, "He seems far more normal than even you three."

"So you've spoken to him?" Sam added.

"No, but I have watched him for days now and doubt he will offer any trouble when you go to receive him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up cowboy." The oldest Winchester gave him a scrutinizing look "who said we would go near him?"

"I cannot cross his ward lines." Castiel spoke as through it was the most obvious thing in the world which it isn't.

"Oh obviously," Dean drawled "now would you excuse me whilst Sam and I skip off to the impala and go collect this potentially dangerous magic man so we can ask him to take out the devil of us."

"Thank you" Castiel gave a pleased nod "I will leave his address on the table, and may you contact me when you arrive." With that said he disappeared with a soft flutter leaving three very confused, very frustrated men in his wake.

"You just had to be sarcastic, ya damn idjit." Bobby muttered loudly. "So, you boys, going to go see this guy or not?"

"I think that's our best option right now. I mean, these books really aren't turning much out."

"How do you know that it's even safe?" Dean asked feeling vaguely as though he was the only one in the room you hadn't completely lost it. "He could be some complete psycho for all we know."

"Then we take him out and come home, no harm done." Sam shrugged.

"I agree with Sam on this one" the older man offered dean a stern look "if there is a chance to stop this we gotta take it, risks and all."

"Fine" Dean spat the word out as he turned and went to receive the address "but if this goes horribly wrong I am blaming the both of you and there ain't shit all you can do about it."

Harry was on his third lap of the small, two story house. Today alone he had colour coded his wardrobe, rearranged the lounge, made a soup and consumed no less than 3.5 cups of coffee and 7.2 cups of tea. Now, he was completely out of things to do and he was still sooooooo freaking bored.

Maybe he should paint the lounge grey. It would look awful but then he would have an excuse to repaint it. _Actually _he thought to himself _that's not a half bad idea._ So it was then, as Harry examined the edges of the bay window, judging how difficult it would be to paint them that he noticed the beautiful black impala pull up in front of his house. Maybe, just maybe the painting would have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than that coffee I just drank and I don't even own the mug it was in so do not sue me!

Warnings: mild swearing.

My Note: So super quick question, Is there anywhere that the people who are actually reading this want to see it go? Do you want slash? A happy ending? Any particular events? tell me, tell me everything no matter how stupid it may seem. TELL ME, thank you.

* * *

1, 2, 3, 3 and ½ , 4, 4 and ¾ . Harry felt like that damn shrunken head from the night bus, the only difference being he was full size and counting in his doorway in a somewhat overly desperate attempt to not look like he had been hovering in the hallway waiting for the strangers to knock. He had of course, that that was hardly the point.

Unfortunately, all that hard work he had put into not looking desperate came undone rather abruptly as he reached ten and all but ripped his front door off its hinges, mentally slapping himself as he smiled and said "hi, how can I help-" he cut himself off immediately as his eyes yet again landed on the shining black car. There wasn't anything like that in the wizarding world.

Before he even knew what he was doing he had brushed past the two very confused looking men and wondered down the little path and out the gate muttering several appreciative phrases under his breath as he took in the sheer awesome that was this car. In fact, Harry was so taken in by the absolute awesomeness of the Chevy that he didn't notice the dark haired man in the trench coat appear until he slammed into him.

"Good afternoon, my name is Cas-" Harry cut the guy off almost immediately with a loud 'Shushhh sush sush,' Before returning to admiring this car.

"Hey, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean and our friend Castiel. You are Harry, right?" the taller one said having approached cautiously, whilst the other just scowled at him from the doorway.

"Yes, I'm Harry." Even as he spoke he felt himself getting less and less excited, and more and more wary of the presence of the two strangers, even if they did have a lovely mode of transport. Maybe the Daily Prophet had managed to track him down after all and was now trying to distract him with shiny objects whilst getting information out of him. Oh god, please anything but that.

"Hunters and an angel?" a whispery voice drifted over his shoulder, and Harry turned taking in the form of a sickly pale reaper. "My, my Harry, what have you got yourself into?" The young wizard opened his mouth to reply to the one of the creatures who had been one of his only contacts with the world outside of letters. Luckily for him, he managed to close it again before saying anything. It wouldn't do for his guests to think he was crazy now would it? Though, if he was being honest with himself, that ship had probably already sailed.

"Could we possibly go inside and talk to you about a few things. I'd rather not have a conversation like this in the open." The Sam person continued while looking at him as though he had become unglued.

"Okay," Harry slowly stepped backwards, leading them all – angel and reaper included- down the walkway and through door before directing them into the sadly unpainted lounge room. "What is it you three want from me?"

"Let's cut the crap shall we." The shorter man spoke up for the first time "we were told that you're a freaking wizard and that something's up with your magical core and you can help us fight Lucifer."

"Oh," well that made so much more sense, in a way, sort of. Okay not at all. "So let me get this straight. You two are hunters?" they nodded so he continued "and you are trying to get rid of the devil?" another nod. "And the angel has told you that I have an odd magical core and can help you?"

"Wow, would you look at that" none other than Dean began "You seem to have the concept nicely. Good job. Now are you going to help or not?"

"Look, I really don't have any experience what so ever when it comes to hunting or really anything like that so maybe you're looking in the wrong place."

"If you know nothing about hunting how come you got this place warded against angels?" Dean said in a tine that was only a tiny bit, extremely accusatory.

"I don't" Harry replied slowly "I just have it warded against anything I haven't invited in. I have too many people who want my head on a pike to risk getting taken by surprise."

"Like who?" Dean, yet again, accused.

"That hardly matters" Harry found himself rising to the challenge the exact same way he always did with Draco back in the day. "I honestly don't see how I can help you or why I would."

"Because if you don't then thousands, if not millions of people will die." Sam gave him a slightly desperate look. "I mean, we have nothing and if Cas says you can help I believe him."

"Now is this not just the situation you were looking for?" the reapers voice drifted over his shoulder. "A chance to be a hero again without the baggage such a tittle holds?"

"What does he mean 'again'?" Castiel asked him whilst starring down the smirking reaper.

"He means nothing. You see, he is actually a mute." Oh god this excuse was already failing awfully. "He simply likes to lie about being a mute by talking nonsense on a regular basis. So who wants tea? I want tea." Harry stood up and left the room without waiting for anyone to answer and only vaguely aware of the presence following him.

"You just had to open your stupid undead mouth didn't you?" Harry spat out at the reaper in a hushed tone, "why are you even here?"

"I was told to inform you that Lucifer is currently sharing your tittle and if he is to discover your existence than he will slaughter you."

"Oh joy" the young wizard replied as he ran a tired hand through his hair. "So basically you're telling me that I either take the job to help take out the Devil or I sit around, bored as buggery, waiting for him to figure out that I am also the Master of Death and come over here to end my bloodline, and possibly the rest of the towns too?"

"You appear to have grasped the concept." The reaper said, repeating Dean's earlier comment before disappearing into thin air.

Harry stood with both hands pressed against the bench trying to think this through - something that had never really been his strong point. So, unless he stopped Lucifer, Lucifer would stop him. This meant that he yet again had some crazy, powerful madman chasing him down. Then, on the other hand, he had been bored out of his brains lately. Though was embarking on another life risking quest to help people who couldn't help themselves really his idea of filling time. Maybe he could just stick a kitten in a tree and then save it a couple times, but even that would lose its novelty sooner or later. So really, Harry's only option was to risk life and limb until he passed the point of regretting his decision and either died or won. "Well, fuck."

"Are you okay?" he heard the taller boy ask from behind him and he rounded on him suddenly, a happy smile across his face.

"You know what Sam? I'll do it, if you let me drive that car out of town."

"It's a deal." Sam leapt on the chance moments before Deans screamed protest could reach them. It was going to be a long few months, Harry thought to himself, making sure to leave the pleasant smile in place if only to infuriate the older boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter or any of the charecter and all that hoo-ha.

Warning: mild swearing

My note: I hate this chapter, I really, really do. Though I promise you the next one is better. Also, do you guys want Gabriel in this story? Do you want any particualar characters to fall into a relationship (possibly breaking bones in the process)? Please let me know.

* * *

Half an hour, three arguments and a couple punches later Harry sat happily behind the wheel of the Impala heading to the edge of town and completely aware of the gun sitting on Dean's lap as he glared from the back seat. After all, if Harry was going to work with them it was vital that they had a healthy hate of him, or at least something like that.

"So," Harry said brightly "what information do you two have that will help me, help you, help me?"

"What?" Dean's face clouded with a mix of confusion and frustration.

"Like I was saying before," Sam cut in before Harry had a chance to confuse anyone any further "we really don't know anything other than no weapon known to man can kill him."

"Well I suppose it's a pretty good thing I stopped dealing with weapons known to man in my second year." He shuddered at the memory of the basilisk tooth in is arm, that had really stung. "What about poisons, do you know if they work?"

"Even if it did it's not like getting close enough to administer it would ever happen." Dean muttered "besides he doesn't eat or drink anything."

"Well that sounds like a challenge." Harry beamed at Deans scowling reflection in the rear view mirror "what about giving him something he wants to make him go away?"

"All he wants is Sammy as a vessel and that is out of the question." Dean snapped and Harry sighed and let go of the wheel in order to turn around and face him.

"Look Dean," Harry spoke as calmly as he could to the panicking man in the backseat "I'm not a moron, I do not intend to sacrifice anyone and I will not crash your car" this last statement was only slightly contradicted by the fact that Harry had just unknowingly speed through a set of red lights causing a somewhat massive traffic jam. "So would you just unbunch your panties and accept that you need my help as much I need your help."

"Why would you need our help?" Sam asked as Harry thankfully turned around and proceeded to drive like a normal human being.

"To brighten my otherwise dull life with your bubbly personalities." Harry drawled and Sam couldn't help but give a somewhat ungraceful snort, maybe he wasn't going to hate having a tag along after all, or at least not as much as Dean would hate it. Then again, he doubted he could hate anything – Lucifer included – as much as Dean hated their current situation.

"So basically," Harry continued from where they left off "you two know nothing and we will be starting from almost scratch."

"Yes." Sam said at the same time Dean said "no" and the two Winchesters proceeded to have a silent conversation, were the sole form of communication was facial expression and intense stares. Hell, Harry had never seen that many forms of bitch face in that short of a time period, and he had been on the run with Hermione.

Dean hated this. He hated letting some Brit midget drive HIS car. He hated having to work with some stupid stranger. He hated how Sam seemed so happy to let this guy know everything. He hated how much this guy seemed to have to hide. He hated how odd the guy was. He hated that they knew next to nothing about him. Oh, and did he mention the lunatic was driving His goddamn car?

Now here Sam was giving him the third degree of bitch face and silently lecturing him on manners. Pfft, he had been ignoring Sam his whole life, it's not like he was going to start listening to his brother now.

"So, Harry," he began in a sickeningly fake tone of curiosity "how long have you been in America?"

"About half a year."

"Have you been in this town the whole time?"

"Yeah, it's a rather pretty place."

"Who were you and Cas talking to back at the house?"

"A reaper."

"You can see reapers?"

"Yessum."

"Ever killed someone?" he watched in amusement as Harry's face did something odd, a million different expressions filtering across it all at once. His satisfaction was short lived however as the British wizard slammed on the brakes and parked getting out of the car and waiting for Dean to do the same. "Uh, what are you doing?" Dean asked, bracing himself to take another hit.

"It's the edge of town" he gestured to the large sign he had pulled up in front of as though it was the most obvious thing ever . "Your turn to drive, if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh, right. Thanks" he eyed the man suspiciously until Harry sighed and flopped into the backseat, lying down across all three spaces and starring up at the ceiling in complete silence. So Dean had done it. He had insulted the guy into shutting his damn pie hole, finally.

Fast forward four hours and Dean was over it. Harry hadn't said a word to either him or Sam since they had swapped places. In fact he had done nothing other than lie quietly in the back seat and twist a stick, that Dean assumed was his wand, between his fingers.

"Fine! I'm sorry okay" he spat the words in Harry's general direction and was hardly surprised to that the guy didn't even appear to register his words.

He was, however, very surprised when half an hour later Harry sat up and said "where is the nearest hospital?"

"Why?" Sam jumped in before Dean could insult the guy back into silence. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am" Harry waved a dismissing hand "I just need some information from someone and I am more than likely to find them in either a hospital or a retirement home."

"You mean you need to talk to a reaper?" Dean asked and the oddball of a British wizard simply gave in a well-no-shit-sherlock look. "Why would you need to meet with them?" the oldest Winchester queried.

"Because they know someone who can more than likely tell me how stop Luci'. If he can't tell me anything then we are back to square one which doesn't actually matter because we don't have anything now anyway."

"How do you know the reaper will talk to you?" Sam asked gently, fully aware of just how temperamental reapers could be.

"Because, I'm their bosses, boss." Harry mentally shrugged. If he was going to have to work with these people he might as well tell them what they should probably know, and any negative reaction was only going to be his fault for agreeing to not only work with strangers, but hunters that were strangers.

"Say what-now?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I think we have all established just how little I own, but for tthose who haven't, I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Warning: mild-ish swearing and awesomeness

My note: I think that it's about time that I thank you all for this support, like, honestly wow. This is more support than I have ever recieved in most of the things I do so thank you, you brilliant, lovely people.

* * *

"You're sulking." Sam pointed out in the absolutely most unhelpful way humanly possible.

"You don't frigging say." Dean replied icily as he gazed over to the hospital he had been forced to wait in front of for the hundredth time, wondering how hard it would be to just drive off.

"I get how you're feeling, it's a bit of a shock to me too-"

"Really? 'Cause you seem pretty fine and dandy working with the goddamn Master of Death."

"That's because I know we don't have any other options. I thought that was pretty freaking obvious."

"Yeah but it was trusting a damn supernatural thing like him that got us into this damn mess to start with. Or have you already forgotten about that?"

"No, I haven't forgotten anything." Sam offered up a half-hearted glare "but nobody ever said I trusted the guy, I just so happen to understand that maybe it's someone like him that can get us out of this."

"Oh, and it's not like he has anything to hide" Dean's voice was dripping in sarcasm. "All we know is that he was born a freaking wizard, he somehow became the damn Master of Death and that he can see, speak to and possibly control reapers. For all we know he has an angel up his sleeve and a body in his basement."

"We have an angel up our sleeve and if we had a basement I am almost a 100% sure that there would be a body in it." Sam retorted easily, and Dean opened his mouth to reply in something that probably would have sounded clever to him and him alone, when they saw Harry walking out of the hospital. He wasn't alone either.

Walking alongside the somewhat strange young man was an even stranger man, and unfortunately, a man they knew all too well.

Gabriel smiled around the lollipop he had in his mouth as the two Winchesters leapt out of their car pointing guns at him. Pfft, like those water pistols could actually do him any damage, he was the freaking arch angel of awesome and god of tricks and shit. He was invincible.

"Look who I found" Harry beamed, choosing to remain ignorant to the animosity that was getting thrown around like hand grenades.

"You know this dick?" Dean growled and Harry nodded.

"Harry and I go waaaaay back." Gabriel spoke using just a couple more hand gestures than necessary "We met before that big war he decided to w-" The angel was cut off with a loud 'ooof' sound as Harry sent a sharp elbow into his ribs.

"Gabe and I are going to get a coffee and he is going to give me some help"

"What? No, I-"

"Do you two want to come?" Harry yet again cut off the fun size angel that in reality was no shorter than he was.

"Yeah I think that would be wise." Sam lowered his gun slowly as he gestured for Dean to get back in the car, thanking the lord that his brother listened with only a single I-sure-as-hell-hope-you-know-what-you're-doing look. It was then from the front seat that were able to see the two short men exchange excited looks, almost as though they had just been given permission to have a slumber party, before half walking, half skipping, to their respected sides of the car and jumping in the back seat with far more enthusiasm than any average grown man possessed.

A five minute drive. That's all it had been, but that was enough for Sam to pretty much guess that Harry wasn't exactly of sound mind. The angel and the Master of Death had been sitting in the backseat chatting and laughing like two gossipy girls the entire time and he highly doubted that any normal person would be able to continue a conversation with the former angel so successfully. It was almost unnerving.

In fact it wasn't until they had all been seated and served that Harry dropped his happy grin and turned to his friend "Lucifer is going to kill me in order to get the tittle of 'Master of death' and I have agreed to help these lovely, if slightly dysfunctional, chaps get rid of the guy and they haven't shot me yet so I suppose I need to do something to help them."

"All fun times I see." Gabriel smirked "did they tell you that the world wouldn't be in this mess if they just accepted their roles like I've been telling them to."

"Yes but from what I have been told that would involve a lot of people dying."

"Hundreds of people die every day; you can't save them all, hero."

"Watch me try." Harry gave him a level look that seemed to bring the temperature down a couple degrees and for the first time the Winchesters realized just how dangerous this wizard had the potential to be.

"Harry, look we go way back and I love you to bits, you know that," Gabriel took a long sip of his hot chocolate- with six sugars – and starred at the other guy "but this is between my brothers, they need to sort their stuff out and I'm not going to stop them."

"Sam," Harry rounded suddenly, "If Dean was risking the lives of millions of people would you make a move to either stop him yourself, or offer up information so others could?"

"Yes I would."

"And Dean, the same to you about Sam?"

"Yeah."

"You see Gabe," the wizard turned back to him "if lives are at risk you got to do what needs to be done to save them."

"In the big picture a few million lives are hardly going to make a difference." Despite his continued argument it was obvious he was becoming less and less convinced by his own point of veiw.

"And now you just sound like a desensitised dick." Harry slouched in his chair. "You're right when you say we go way back, and I know that you have always preferred to stay out of all the conflict. I get that, I really do, but there is a massive difference between staying out of a war that people have gotten themselves into and staying out of a senseless slaughtering of innocents that just so happen to be caught in the middle of a super charged family argument. You need to stand up to your family."

"The same way you stood up to the Dursley's? And that Voldemort guy?" Gabriel finally snapped in a way that only someone who is watching their belief's fall apart right in front of them can snap. "Because from what I remember one of those lead to you getting your arse kicked and the other lead to you being killed. Neither option really comes across as appealing to me.

So you know what? Go ahead. Run off and get yourself killed, again, and let my brother have that title you always wanted to get rid of. See if I care." They glared at each other over the table for several moments before Harry abruptly stood and left.

Sam gave a small frown and looked to his brother "I'll go see if he's alright then shall I?"

"Yeah, I'll just finish up here." His brother replied and Sam could only pray that no one would be waving any guns around in his absence. It really wouldn't do to scare the crap out of the general public when there are that many people after them.

Sam found Harry sitting on a bench just a little way down the path staring straight ahead and bobbing his knee. Not really sure of what else to do he slid onto the seat next to him and said the first thing that happened to pop into his mind. "That probably could have gone better."

"I don't know what I was expecting. Gabe's always been the same."

"Did you manage to get a meeting with Death?"

"He refuses to see me in person in case Lucifer traces me through him."

"How'd you become the master of death anyway?" Sam asked, finally giving into his curiosity.

"I didn't mean to, not really." The guy looked so tired so suddenly that Sam felt his heart go out to him "I was leading a war back in the wizarding world and the only way to defeat the freak that was going to take over everything, enslaving humans and all of that, was to put together this thing called the deathly hallows. I didn't realize I was master of death until I died in the final fight."

"That sounds unbelievably sucky." Sam grimaced. "Is that why you came to America?"

"Nah." Harry took a deep breath and put back on his usual façade of a large, slightly maniacal grin "After all that hoo-ha I was told I was a hero and my god it was awful. I couldn't check the mail without the media somehow changing it around to say I was demonstrating my power unnecessarily and I was probably going to turn into the next psychotic killer any day now. Then I went and broke up with my childhood girlfriend and the whole time she was screaming at me all I could think of was Gabe's jokes about disappearing in America. So I did." Sam gave a small, genuine laugh.

They continued chatting easily for the next few minutes, managing to keep away from the darker topics that just seemed to stain every conversation as of late and instead sticking to the pleasant little topics about Harry's schooling or Sam's college experiences. It was surprisingly easy, not to mention damn refreshing for the both of them. So much to the point that, when a satisfied looking Dean and a guilty looking Gabriel emerged from the café Sam couldn't help but feel a small amount of disappointment.

This disappointment was dashed out pretty freaking quickly though when Dean pulled him to the side – more to give Gabriel space to apologise to Harry then for anything else – and told him what he had been told. There was a way to get rid of the Devil by locking him back up in the box, permanently this time. All they needed was the rings of all four horsemen, three of which they had and the fourth of which they could easily obtain through the master of the said ring bearer. For the first time in a long time there was a light at the end of the tunnel, maybe, just maybe things would get better from here.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still got nothing.

Warning: I don't even know to be honest, probably swearing.

My Note: right I know this is a pretty piss poor chapter but i cross my heart that the next one will not only be massive(er than this one) but you will giggle at least once and it will be pretty awesome. I can see it in my minds eyeball.

* * *

"Right so now we have somewhere to go, don't we?" Harry spoke up from the backseat, and both Winchester boys nodded, way too tired to reply. They had only gotten half of their usual four hours of sleep last night due to the fact that neither of them was willing to go on nothing but Gabriel's word. So while Harry crashed out, exhausted from such a long day they stayed up researching, and researching and researching until they were falling asleep starring at pages that weren't turning anything out.

Now they were headed back to Bobby's to continue said research and find a way to find death without him coming to them. First though, they had to take care of something that had been eating people in chunks just out of the way. After all, their jobs weren't to be put on hold for anything as trivial as the world ending, again.

As far as they could tell it was nothing more than a vengeful spirit so it would hardly take long to figure out who it was and set it on fire. Besides it would give them booth the perfect opportunity to see Harry in action without risking their necks in the process. Then they could finally make a judgement as to just how useful this 'useful wizard' would be.

For Harrys part, he just really, really wanted to see a vengeful spirit first hand. I mean he had seen the ghosts at Hogwarts – obviously – and learnt in DADA about how muggle ghosts can be excessively different to that of a witch or wizard. They could be violent or angry, and if one of them turned on you (holly fucksticks, I just choked on a cheerio. Carry on) the only way to get the ghost to stop plaguing you was to destroy it. This was done by what Sam and Dean referred to as 'salting and burning them'. So, yeah he was going to enjoy the new experience but there was just one tiny little thing he couldn't understand. "How come everyone doesn't know what to do? I mean, spirts and such are pretty common so why wouldn't the general public know what to do so that they can defend themselves."

"Because Harry," Sam began "people would be living in fear, all the time. Too scared to do anything other than burn granny's entire home when she dies, forget the will. That's why people like us take care of it for them. So the average folks of the world don't have to."

"Yes but wouldn't it just be easier if they taught it in schools?"

"Oh yeah they can fit in ghost killing right after sport and just before home ec" Dean drawled out.

"That's what they did at my school. Minus the sport and home ec, whatever that is."

"You're fucking with us right?" Dean glanced over his shoulder "the hell kind of school did you attend?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the safest place on earth or at least it was until it wasn't. Then it was just a disaster zone."

"Wow," Sam said turning in his seat "so there are actually schools for people like you?"

"Yup, it was pretty great if you ignored all the people trying to kill me." Harry decided that enough had been said on that particular topic and instead asked the first thing to come to his mind. "so, you guys have been doing this for a while yeah?"

"We grew up like this." Dean's voice dropped dangerously low and Harry briefly wondered exactly why this was such a touchy subject, however, he didn't really fancy being shot so he kept himself from inquiring further. "So what will our plan of attack be?"

"When we get to town we interview the families, basically just asking who had problems with who and why. Then we find the remains of whoever it was and torch the bones. Pretty simple assuming everything goes to plan, which it rarely does." Sam answered him.

"Fun times all round." Harry grumbled as he slumped back in his seat and pulled out an old book he had decided would more than likely help him out with the humungous task of fighting Luci'. "Can you just tell me up when we get there?"

"Yeah, whatever." Dean muttered, secretly pleased that someone else was doing the research for once and happily turned up his favourite Bon Jovi tape. Maybe this British midget would be helpful after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Good news, I have come into pocession of a mug. I didn't, however, own the tea in it, almost the same way I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter

Warning: Dean made a sex sound. (teehee)

My Note: I have not slept in three freaking days and it is now twelve am. I am torn between saying please enjoy the story and I hate you all. Due to my general oddness, however, I an going to go with option c and say pizza is awesome as is pb. Stay super guys.

* * *

"Good afternoon ma'am, my name is James skeeter and my associate Colin Creevey," Harry briefly gestured to the Sam that had been elected to back him up – or really, judge Harry's abilities to talk to others – while Dean broke in through the back door of her house looking for anything suspicious in the bedroom of her, now dead, brother. "I'm with the Daily Herald. I was wondering if I could have a couple moments of your time to ask a couple questions about the tragedy that occurred here recently." Harry offered up a bedazzling smile to the pretty young waitress and she blushed before stepping back to let them in the house.

"I don't know how much I can tell you." She spoke as she led them into the lounge room, gesturing for them to make themselves comfortable on the large couch. "I crashed out when I got home; I had just finished a double shift."

"That's okay; we are more interested in writing a dedication to him rather than exploiting his… the situation." Harry gave her a sympathetic look and just like that the poor girl fell apart. Crying and shaking.

Harry had gone through enough experiences in his life to hone his comforting ability to a fine art. He stood up and calmly walked towards her wrapping an arm around her shoulders and tutting softly "Was he a nice guy then?"

"Y-y-yes" she choked out and Harry nodded waiting for her to continue. "He was my only f-f-family and h-he was always looking out for me. I don't know what I'm going to d-do now."

"Did everyone love him too?"

"Y-yes. He had so m-many friends. We all loved him."

"Can I ask what happened to the rest of your family?"

"Mum g-got so sick and Johnny always looked after her, always. T-then when she died, d-dad was so angry and h-he left us."

"That's no good at all." Harry cooed and she buried her face in his shirt "Do you know where your dad is now?"

"N-no, he didn't like us. I h-haven't heard from him in a long time."

"That's probably a good thing though isn't it? He sounds like a bit of a ponce." She gave a half-hearted giggle against his chest "a nice girl like you doesn't need a guy like that hanging around. But could you let us know what his name was Hun?"

"Gregory."

Dean starred openly when Harry and Sam came back to the car, or more accurately he starred openly at the pie Harry was carrying on the way back to the car.

"Is that pie?" He asked rather stupidly as Sam starred in awe at the midget.

"Yeah," Sam replied to his brother first and then turning to Harry asked "where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"You do live a tragic life without learning to 1) lie through your teeth at a moment's notice and 2) learn to deal with crying people." He thought for a second before adding, "You also learn to run really, really fast and avoid the media like they're the plague."

"Why'd she give you pie?"

"Oh, something about being a nice young gent, or something like that." He waved a dismissing hand, then seeing Deans deprived look for the first time he gave a small smile "You could have some when we get back to the hotel if you want. I have never been all that fond of pie anyway."

The fifteen minute, relatively safe drive to the hotel became a five minute and damn dangerous drive as Dean speed through the town. Then all of them settled around the table in Sam and Deans room did they begin to talk. Well, Sam and Harry spoke while Dean made sinful noises to each new mouthful of homemade, still hot pie.

"Is there a way to find out if this Gregory bloke is dead or not?" Harry asked and Sam nodded reaching for his laptop.

"Do you think it was him then?"

"Well," Harry pursed his lips thinking. "His dad was the only one that really seemed to dislike the guy. It was probably some kind of jealousy thing."

"Oh yeah" Sam nodded as he typed. "His wife liking his son more than him and all that."

"Is that really enough for someone to want to stay back and kill someone?" Harry honestly thought it seemed a little extreme.

"People have done worse for less." Dean spoke up for the first time. "Hell, I've seen ghosts that have killed someone over a broken car window."

"Well, assuming he isn't buried in town, would it be possible for him to travel so far away from his remains just to kill someone."

"Anything's possible." Dean replied before taking another bite and letting out a sound that was practically orgasmic.

"He isn't though." Sam spoke over the top of Dean, distracting Harry from his task of silently measuring the health of Dean's affiliation with the pastry. "He died a year ago in a hit and run. His body was taken to the family crypt here in town."

"That's convenient." Harry grinned "so what do we do now?"

"Now" Sam answered "we wait until it's dark and then do something incredibly illegal."

"Now" Dean continued "we eat."

It had just gone midnight, and Harry found himself standing at the mouth of a grave whilst the two Winchester boys took the first turn of digging. He would let them know that he could empty the grave with a flick of his wand eventually, maybe. It really depended on when it would be his turn and if he was too tired to be bothered with the actual digging or not.

It was about then that they heard it. An anguished, aggressive half cry, half growl as the ghost of a broken bleeding Gregory Turner appeared out of nowhere.

Harry was the first to react pulling out his wand and uttering the first thing that came to mind, a simple _expeliarmous _that, thank god and all his dicky angels, managed to ride them of the spirits presence with nothing more than a simple flash of light.

Harry instantly fell into his old commanding ways and turned to the boys. "Get out the grave." Such a simple demand but neither bothered arguing, Harry looked like he knew exactly what he was doing and that would just have to be enough.

Dean grabbed the salt gun and grabbed the crowbar before assuming positions that meant they were covering both each other's and Harrys back. It wasn't long before old Greg came back either.

Harry began to wave is wand, muttering furiously in Latin with the occasional burst of French when he screwed up. Charms had never been his strong point, yet by some absolute miracle it wasn't long after he heard the sounds of a fight behind him that the dirt disappeared completely leaving an open grave.

He broke through the lid with ease and then risked a look behind him. Just in time to see Dean hit the ground next to his brother, the only difference being that were Sam was scrambling to grab the fallen crowbar. Harry turned instinctively, already saying a spell before he registered what was actually happening. The little green shot of light slammed into the ghost, temporarily shattering its image.

Grabbing the salt and throwing it all over the rotting remains Harry raised is wand and did a bit of wordless magic, a Seamus special, which he only just managed to stumble back in time to avoid getting burnt.

"Good job Harry." Sam muttered as he began to pick up everything, "I don't suppose there is any way that you can bring the dirt back?"

"I can give it a bit of a try. Is Dean okay?"

"He took a headshot, he'll be fine."

It took half an hour in the end for Harry to figure out how to bring back all the dirt that he had sent to a small tropical island where the locals had eventually come to expect random objects that wizards sent away to appear unexpectedly, but he wasn't to know that.

Ten minutes into the half an hour Dean awoke, and for the next twenty minutes ranted about how Harry probably could of made the dirt disappear before he had gotten muddy and then been attacked. But being honest here Sam and Harry stopped listening after about a minute, only hearing "blah, blah blah swear profanity blah insult blah blah, dull repeating, sailor- would-blush language." Though, considering the things that came out of the tired and dirty Deans mouth, zoning him out was probably the safest option.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter, I am, however, in pocession of some serious dedication issues and did this instead of finishing my German.

Warning: I don't know. Sam and Deans sweet candy ass's?

My Note: So yeah, I'm still wondering how you guys want to see this play out. If i have it my way on a bad day it'll probs end in tears, or if it's a good day in a LOT of booze. So, yeah you guys should totally tell me what your predictions are. Also, please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The Impala pulled into the driveway of Singer's Salvage Yard the same way it had millions and millions of times before. The only difference being that this time it wasn't just Sam and Dean in the car, the same way it wasn't just Bobby waiting for them. Each party had a dark haired, slightly annoying extra with them, and then, on top of that, the impala had managed to pick up a double annoying extra.

"Are we finally there yet?" Harry groaned from where he was sprawled across the backseat.

"I told you that sitting upside down was going to make you sick." Sam spoke without even looking at the wizard.

"Yeah, but honestly how was I supposed to take in anything you say in when you had bitchface #5 on full blow. It's the most intimidating one you know."

"Since when have you had numbers for my facial expressions?"

"Dean taught me." Harry shook his head. "Duh."

"This is the longest driveway in the history of driveways with the possible exception of any house in Beverly hills. When will the endless-ness of never ending-ness end." Gabriel groaned out in the over dramatic way that he seemed to do everything.

"Remind me why we agreed to let angel boy tag along?" Dean cut through as they pulled up, and piled out.

"I honestly have no idea." Sam replied.

"Jesus guys, be careful what you say. Anyone would think you didn't want me here."

"They don't Gabe," Harry replied to his friend with an apologetic smile he somehow managed to make sarcastic. "No one but me does, sorry."

"Straight to the feels Harry." Gabriel clutched his chest. "You're all just lucky I have a thick skin."

"I think you're pretty thick in general." Harry spoke nonchalantly as they approached the door

"You're nasty." Gabriel whispered to Harry.

"And you're short." The wizard replied and the angel lunged.

No sooner had the Winchesters opened the door did they realize that the two short men were no longer following. Turning slowly they took in the sight of the two of them rolling across the ground. The fact that one was an all-powerful saviour and the other was a millennia old arch-angel completely forgotten as they scuffled like teenagers. Not the years-of-martial-arts-training teens but the I-am-so-cool-and-you'll-gonna-ignore-that-I-hit-like-a-pussy teens.

"What do we do?" Sam asked, well aware of the fact that either of the 'Grown' men could rip him apart without even touching him.

"I vote that we grab ourselves a beer and watch what happens." Dean smiled and Sam gave him bitch face #7, a real doozy. Dean sighed grabbing an old beer bottle from where it sat on the railing and throwing it at a nearby Junker, where it shattered loudly.

Within seconds they stopped scrabbling around. Gabriel threw out a hand sending a small white flash, and within a Second of that Harry had sent of a spell in the form of a green flash. The white one hit first, turning the entire car into a pretty little vase of flowers, or it was pretty until the green hit it, shattering the entire thing.

"See Sammy," Dean offered up a cocky smile. "Problem solved." He then turned to the two guys who had now stood and cleaned themselves off – using magic of course – and were muttering apologies. "Come on morons, we have people to see, remember?"

"Shut your cake hole Tweedle-Dee, we're on our way now." Gabriel replied with half-hearted glare.

"Whatever midget." Dean turned and disappeared into the house, pretending to not hear the whispered death threats that left Gabriel's mouth in his wake. Once inside he was greeted by the sight of his favourite angel and the forever gruff face of Bobby. "The hell was all that commotion about?" the later asked.

"We are working with children now." Dean said with an all too pleasant smile.

"They make Dean seem like a grown man." Sam agreed.

"Exactly." Dean said before his face scrunched. "Wait a sec?"

"I do not follow. Where did you attain children?" Castiel said, his head tilted as he thought.

"Guess who?" Gabriel said loudly as he strutted into the room with a cocky smile across his face, Harry following nervously in his wake. He hadn't been in someone else's house in damn long time, and to be completely honest he was a tad bit worried he would break something. He had the habit of doing that, not because he was immature, he so wasn't, but he was just a bit of a clutz.

"Hia Cassy." Gabriel pulled his brother in for a very one-sided hug.

" Hey Cas." Harry waved from where he stood close to Sam, trying to draw a sense of relaxed-ness from the taller man.

"Hi you must be Bobby Singer," Gabriel shook his hand firmly, only a little bit taller than the crippled man. "I'm Gabriel, or Loki, depends who you ask really. And mister suddenly-shy-to-be-in-a-house-other-than-his-own is Harry Potter, he saved the world once."

"Shut up Gabe." Harry scowled at the angel before smiling politely at the older man "it's nice to meet you Mr Singer."

"Boy, ain't anyone called me that in years. Bobby will do just fine."

"So what is our brilliant plan of attack?" Gabriel smiled before flopping gracelessly onto the couch. "I mean, now I have coughed up my knowledge you have got a plan right?"

"What knowledge?" Castiel inquired politely.

"Well big bro can be lock back in the lil' box from which he crawled out of, if you 1) open the box with all four rings of the housemen and 2)somehow get him back in."

"Interesting." The dark haired angel murmured quietly.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Bobby growled out. "He is your brother after all."

"He is also a world class dick."

"Gabe's not lying." Harry shook his head. "When he lies he goes big, really big. This can't be a lie."

"Obtaining the rings of the four horsemen as well as luring Lucifer into the box appears to be a somewhat 'big' task." Castiel put forward and Gabriel shot him an overly exaggerated hurt look.

"You see," Harry gestured to him frantically "He is always exaggerating because he is always joking around. When he stops doing that then you know he is serious. Besides he already knows that I can get deaths ring, and we already have the other three, so basically it is just a matter of luring Lucifer into the box. That's accomplishable." He gave a shrug. "If he was lying he probably would of said that the only way to get rid of Lucifer was to find a way to get a sword that created in heaven and bless it hell before sticking it in the runes from an Aztec alter for a couple months and then poking Luci' in his left knee."

"Now that's just inaccurate." Gabriel snorted. "I so would have been able to fit a sexual innuendo in there somewhere."

"But how do we know we can trust you?" Bobby asked. "No offence or anything, but I just met ya."

"I trust him." Castiel said as he regarded the wizard "he has a Saviours heart."

"I do not." Harry croaked out. "I swear to god I don't have any hearts at all, I mean I had a dragons heart but I used that months ago and I sure as hell…" he drifted off slowly. "Oh… I get it. Go on."

"As I was saying," Castiel continued with nothing more than a small glance at the man "he has saved many lives before, and I believe he will save more."

"Okay, then." Bobby spoke slowly. "How is it you plan to get your hands on deaths ring then."

"Well I was just going to ask." Harry shrugged. "He usually doesn't mind me asking him things, as long I'm relatively polite about it."

"Oh of course." Bobby drawled. "You're just gonna waltz in there and ask death to hand over his power source, obviously."

"Harry's the master of death." Gabriel beamed like a friend who has the friend who is better than anyone else's friend, which he genuinely believed he did. "He's awesome like that."

"Okay boy, I would feel a hell of a lot better about working with a damn wizard – and Master of Death as it turns out – if I knew a little more about your history."

"Where do I start?" Harry said as everyone moved around to get comfortable – except Cas who stood there starring – and Harry ended up sitting next to Gabriel.

"At the beginning is always a good option." Dean drawled out, so Harry, taking a deep breath did. He told them everything. From briefly skimming over life with the Dursley's to almost dying every year. He described meeting Gabriel on the night bus and later losing his newly found godfather. He explained how he had died, then came back as the master of death. He told them how he had thrown away the elder wand genuinely believing that no one should have power over death, then how the horseman himself had shown up, telling him he couldn't escape fate and that if he abused his power he would be taken out.

By the end he was slightly hoarse and had Gabriel's legs draped over the top of his. He didn't really mind though, Gabriel was like a brother to him, and the only friend that had bothered to stick around since he left England. Harry really owed him a lot.

"Holly crapsticks. Dude your life totally sucks."

"Look who's talking Dean'o" Gabriel jumped to his defence.

"Well kid, you've died, you've saved the world and you attract bad luck like you own a black cat. You're basically a Winchester."

"Nah." Harry waved a dismissing hand "I'm not tall enough."

"So, how do we plan to contact Death?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know." Harry gave a shrug. "He won't come to me in case he is followed so I need to find him somehow."

"I vote we start the search in the morning." Gabe said, well aware of the fact that it was waaaaaay past midnight and that most normal folk needed to sleep, as did the Winchesters. "Then we will all be fresh and swellagent and all that hoo-ha."

There was a small chorus of agreement and the two angels moved to leave, when suddenly Gabriel stopped "I almost forgot. If we're gonna stop Luci' we need all hands on deck. That means you old man." Gabriel clicked his fingers and disappeared before Sam or Dean could even consider pulling a gun. Muttering under his breath about arrogant dicks with feathers dean turned around and damn near gaped at what he saw. Bobby, their Bobby was standing on shaky legs and smiling like an idiot.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters. Then i would have the money to own lots of cool stuff.

Warnings: Mild gore, mild swearing (I think) mild ginny-bashing

My note: sorry about the delyed update, I hope you enjoy it. stay super.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up to a mixture of aromas that had drifted up the stairs. It was sweet and pleasant and he was instantly thinking something along the lines of 'What the hell has Gabe done now?' so reluctantly as ever he slowly dragged himself out of bed stumbling into some clean – or at least that looked clean in his current state, which really wasn't to reassuring – clothes and stumbled into the hall.

It was here he was met with two more pairs of bleary, confused eyes and a new aroma to add to the rest. This was a burnt aroma and Harry let out a small, exasperated groan.

"What the hell is Gabriel doing?" Dean asked him and Harry cursed himself for being the only one who knew Gabriel well enough to understand that this was either going to be great, or awful. For instance he might be roasting marshmallows for them all on the gas stove, or he may have set the house on fire and was roasting marshmallows in the blaze. He might have burnt some homemade sweet scones slightly, or he may be using a flame thrower to make toast in the lounge room. With Gabriel there really was no telling.

"My guess is as good as yours." Harry said with a shrug before leading the Winchesters down stairs to see just what it was that was happening down there. And the sight that awaited them was surprisingly… well, not horrifying.

Both angels were there, wearing aprons and covered in various substances. Castiel was holding a hot tray of homemade coffee scrolls with no gloves and Gabriel was in the middle of singing everybody loves me by one republic at the top of his lungs as he whizzed around the kitchen, completely ignoring his somewhat lost looking little brother. Then they noticed the food, piles of pancakes, stacks of waffles, sweet scones and basically every single sweet and sugary substance that you can even remotely get away with as a breakfast substance.

"Heya freaks, you ready for breakfast?" Gabriel smiled at them and they stared at him with open mouths.

"Where is Bobby?" Sam asked, being the first to recover.

"He went out to for a drive, or to fix something, or walk around, or he is possibly off joining a cheerleading squad." Gabriel shrugged. "To be honest I wasn't paying that much attention."

"He is testing out the Dodge." Castiel supplied as Gabriel took the tray from him, pouring the scrolls onto a large plate and turning to find a space for them on the already over filled table.

"Does he know that you have trashed his kitchen?" Dean scowled around at the mess EVERYWHERE. "Dude, is that syrup on the ceiling? How is there syrup on the frigging ceiling?"

"Ask your angel. He is the one that got it there in the first place." Gabriel shot Castiel a half-hearted glare. "And for your information, yes, yes he does know I am here. He gave me full permission to cook in his kitchen."

"Is it all edible?" Harry asked through a yawn.

"No, I filled it all with cyanide just for shits and gigs." Gabriel drawled out.

"Brilliant." Harry muttered as he slumped into a seat and poured himself a coffee and grabbed a chocolate bagel from the nearest plate, slowly tearing it apart. His first bite was accompanied with a long drawn out "hmmmm cyanide is good."

That seemed to be the last straw for Sam and Dean who gave in and took places at the table, indulging in the fabulous food given to them. They were soon joined by the two angels. Castiel who just sat ignoring the food and frowning at Gabriel who had dove in greedily, packing away impossible amounts of food for such a small guy.

It wasn't long before the combination of good food and even better caffeine lifted the mood, and before too long the Winchesters found themselves relaxing and joking with the three supernatural creatures they were sharing breakfast with. It was unexpected, it was unnatural and it was fun, they all knew this and none of them felt the need to stop it.

"Why a Trickster Gabe?" Sam asked over the top of a coffee cup "out of everything you could have been, why choose Loki?"

"Well first off I had to pick something powerful enough that using my mojo wouldn't be suspicious, which narrows down the playing field a hell of a lot. So I thought about the bits of me I wouldn't change for anything." Harry smirked at him, he already knew the answer of course and found himself half listening half drifting off. "So I liked to have fun, I liked to bring people to justice, I loved sweets and I loathed dicky people. All up that leaves only a trickster and I just so happened to know that Loki had died a couple years before hand and took his place. Not even Odin figured it out.

"I kept up appearances until I met Harry. He was the first person who found out that I was Gabriel without getting his brain scrubbed or… disposed of. After that you guys found out and that was a tinsy bit inconvenient."

"Are joking?" Harry snorted "You showed up on my doorstep wasted as all buggery and slept on my couch for the next week and a bit. Worse than that, I'm pretty sure that you were completely smashed for the whole visit. Ginny was furious."

"That woman was furious about everything." Gabe waved a dismissing hand "She was so not your type."

"Ginny was your wife, right?" Dean asked.

"Yep." Gabriel answered for him. "She was so angsty and serious. She didn't even know Harry was the Master of Death until he died that one time."

"Yeah." Harry gave a laugh "That was pretty funny, Death was pretty pissed off until we saw the shock on everyone's faces then it was just hilarious." Harry smiled at the memory, then, abruptly he stopped smiling and turned to everyone else at the table. "That's it." He starred widely. "That's how we contact Death."

"Feel free to fill us in any time there Skippy." Dean drawled as he looked at the excited Wizard.

"We kill me." Harry beamed at them. "That is probably the weirdest thing I have ever said with a smile, but it's okay because it will work."

"Harry, are you aware of just how insane you sound right now?" Gabriel spoke with concern evident in his features.

"Yes." Harry continued. "But you see there is this tradition that goes way back that Death always reaps the soul of anyone he believes to have done great in their life and the soul of his master personally. There is absolutely no way for Lucifer to know whether he is just reaping some random soul or mine. It will give me the chance I need to actually talk to him."

"That's actually ingenious." Sam smiled, glad that they had finally gotten a break through.

"But would that not leave you dead or soulless?" Castiel asked.

"I am willing to take that sacrifice for the rest of the team. People need saving." Harry sobered quickly, placing a hand on his chest. "Just tell Ginny that I love her and I never meant for her to have to remarry a guy her own age. Also tell my friends I am happy that they are happy and I want them to name their first born after me."

"I'll do it." Gabriel put his hand on Harry's shoulder "I'll also tell Ginny that it's all her fault and you want the rest of your stuff back before the funeral. And yes Ron and Hermione will most definitely change little Rose's name to Harry James, if they don't I shall smite them with my grace and I am sure that Castiel here will help me."

"Thank you Gabe."

"Now," Gabriel choked slightly on his words. "Can we just have a moment of silence to honour Harry's selfless sacrifice." Both men bowed their heads and not knowing what else to do the other looked to each other for guidance. They couldn't sacrifice someone else could they?

That's when they heard it. The maniacal giggling coming from where Gabriel was sitting and they all managed to whip their heads around in time see Harry slap him across the back of the head, saying "Jesus Gabe, you ruined it."

"Yeah, but the look on your face." The archangel chocked out between giggles before turning to the rest of the group. "Harry can't stay dead. It's like the only thing he can't do."

"What you just nap or something?" Dean asked.

"Pretty much." Harry shrugged. "So who's going to kill me?" everyone stopped, none of them willing to volunteer to kill the guy who was supposed to help save the world. Harry just stared back, his mind going a million miles an hour on how to get someone to kill him. Needless to say his mind quickly drifted to thoughts of the Weasley twins, people had wanted to kill them many times, and it was with that in mind that Harry came up with a plan.

Admittedly it wasn't his best idea, but as he stood from the table and headed towards the exit of the house he was certain that it would be an effective idea, and that was what counted. So he went out the front door, down the front steps, only vaguely aware of everybody following him. This was going to be painful, that much he could guarantee but hey, all of his plans were.

So, it was while the others stood on the porch watching him as though he had become unglued, that he approached the pretty black Impala. Before following through with his plan he looked over at Gabriel, silently conveying exactly what he needed to be done and the angel nodded his understanding.

With that done Harry turned to the car, raised his wand and uttered a couple quick spells that were drowned out by Deans anguished cry as the whole car turned a hideous, bright shade of hot pink, the seats became a fluffy purple and the wheel became a crappy looking silver chain like thing.

"What have you done?" Dean put his hands in his hair pulling slightly.

"Do you like it?" Harry turned and smiled pleasantly. "I hope you do because it is about as permanent as it gets, not even I can undo it."

It was at this exact moment that Gabriel conjured a gun and stepped forward, holding it so that the handle just penetrated Dean's line of sight. Luckily that was all the eldest Winchester needed as he snatched the gun, aimed and fired all in the space of a couple seconds.

Harry was dead before he hit the ground. Perfect.

Harry stood above his own body and cringed at the bloody mess he was in, gross. That was going to be hell to clean up. Thank god he had dressed and then put on his glasses, now he could actually see, it was evident that he was not wearing the clean shirt he had thought he put on, whoops.

With a tired sigh he turned to see everyone looking at Dean in horror whilst Dean starred at his car in what appeared to be physical pain. Oh well, Harry knew he could fix it as soon as he got back. He just had to wait for Death to come over.

As if on cue he heard the "Lovely plan Harry, it's going to take forever to get all that blood of the car but lovely never the less."

"It's a pleasure to see you again sir." Harry gave Death a happy smile.

"I take it you want my ring do."

"That is correct."

"Well I can't really say 'No' can I?"

"Of course you can." Harry waved a dismissing hand. "It would simply make life a hell of a lot easier if you said: 'Of course you can take the ring Harry, don't forget to visit that tiny little middle of nowhere fast food joint after getting rid of Lucifer, the food there is great.' Maybe with an added bad pun, but I you really want you can say no and we'll just have to figure out something else."

"Well you know how much I despise being bound to others."

"Yeah, sorry."

"But being bound to him is infuriating. He is a petulant, spoilt child throwing a word wide tantrum and dragging me down with him. I want him gone, if anyone needs to be my _master_ I would much prefer it to be someone who knows their place."

"Someone like me?" the wizard asked with a hopeful smile.

"You'll do, I suppose." He drawled out as he twisted the ring off of his finger and placed it on the roof of the still pink impala before turning to leave.

"Oh and Harry." He stopped and turned back to face the younger man with a small smile playing across his lips. "Once the threat of Lucifer has been subdued I do believe you should visit this small pizza parlour in Chicago. It's to die for." With that said Death disappeared completely and Harry felt the too familiar tug that said: 'Get back in yo body, yo gotta go live now.' So he did just that.

Harry snapped back to consciousness, the way a rubber band snaps into shape, and sat up breathing heavily. That whole coming back to life thing was always a bit of a rush.

"You okay Harry?" Gabriel called out from where he was lounging across the railing of the porch.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Awesome." Dean muttered as he raised the gun again and Harry whipped out his wand hurriedly turning the car back to normal while Sam desperately tried to talk Dean out of re-shooting the dark haired man.

"See?" Harry said as the slowly walked around to the driver's side of the car. "Completely back to normal. You can even come and check for yourself."

"Did death give you his ring?" Castiel asked with a slight edge to his voice and instead of replying Harry simply snatched the ring from the top of the car and held it up triumphantly.

"This plan might just work." Sam said with a smile.

"I wouldn't put money on it Samsquatch." Gabriel muttered only to be pushed off the railing by a still smiling Winchester.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, noghing oh. I wrote a lot of words and but I own nothing, nothing nothing. (sorry,not sorry)

Warning: I am so tired now I can't even remember. Probably mild swearing, mild drama, mild mildnes, mild hotsauce. Just that kind of thing.

My Note: This has taken hours and I am so tired right now so don't pay any attention to the bad gramma, or wording, or story line. This was actually meant to be the last chapter but then I'm still wining it and BANG theres a completely random chapter here that i had no intention of writting. Also i am back at school now so the updates are going to be A LOT less regular. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Two and a half weeks had passed since they had gotten Deaths ring, everyone sleeping at Bobby's and all, spending every waking moment planning and/or putting Harry in situations where he was being forced to dig deep into power reserve not even he had known about in order to defend himself. It was, after all, him that was going to be the one to put Lucifer in the box.

In fact Sam and Dean were presently watching such an activity now. The Wizard and Gabriel throwing around enough hoo-doo in the marked out arena at the back of Bobby's property to make anything the boys had seen so far seem somewhat trivial.

"You don't reckon Gabe's gonna kill him do you?" Sam leant over and asked his brother quietly.

"Dude, I don't know what fight you're watching but I reckon _Gabe's_" Dean exaggerated his brothers us of the nickname, "the one in shit here."

"No way." Sam scoffed. "Gabriel is an archangel; you can't just kill one of them. If anyone is going to win it's going to be him."

"Whatever you say Sammy."

"Fine. I'll put money on it." Sam offered up a smug expression. "Name your price jerk."

"50, bitch."

"Done." They shook hands and turned back to watch as lights flashed and Harry shouted out various things in what Sam was pretty sure was Latin, lights flashed and Gabriel's chest opened up, a light shining out before he flung an arm out knocking Harry back and healing himself.

Say what he might about the midget, Dean knew the Harry was fast, capable and unbelievably skilled. Watching him splice the angel, get knocked down and then roll out of the way before a grand piano that fell out of nowhere hit the spot he had just resided only went to prove that further. The Brit then muttered something and sent the aforementioned piano flying towards the angel.

Sam held his breath as he watched the piano fly, only breathing out when it shattered into a million sharp little splinters and turned back towards Harry. Unfortunately for him – and his savings – the shards of wood twisted away, slamming into several old cars and trees. Gabriel was quick though, everyone knew that, and he clicked his fingers, doing something that Sam had wished was a skill above the ability of angels many times.

Dean almost groaned in sympathy when Harry doubled over, blood spilling from his lips and was happy to see when Harry flicked his wand at his friend, sending him flying backwards and in doing so releasing himself from the pain that was ripping through him. The raven haired man sent quick curse after quick curse toward the archangel forcing him backwards with each block.

Damn, Damn, Damn, Sam's mind chanted as he watched Gabriel being forced backwards towards the edge of their set 'Arena'. If he stepped out of the lines then he would automatically lose, and that meant Sam would automatically lose. Damn his judgement.

Dean almost whooped as each step Gabriel took backwards lead him closer to the edge of the arena they had set up. His victory was in sight, and already he was imagining all the glorious things he would do with the money. First bar, he knew he could triple the cash by hustling pool. Secondly the strip club, because why the hell not, that's why.

Yet they would never know if Gabriel was to make a startling comeback or not due to the fact that at this point in time a light began to shine in the middle of their epic as fight and they both stopped. Harry silently asking Gabriel if he was doing it and Gabriel silently asking Harry the same thing. Neither of them were.

The light intensified and both of the fighters disappeared, reappearing seconds later on either side of the Winchester boys. The four of them preparing for a fight they were certain was about to come. Lights like that only came from angels, and angels weren't exactly on agreeing terms with anyone other than Harry, and Harry was not about to let them attack anyone of the three men he had come to call friends.

Still the white light grew until all but Gabriel was forced to look away to preserve their eyes. "Something's not right." The archangel whispered as the light died down.

Rather than looking at an angel, or even several angels, the four men looked down to see a hunched, dirty and bloody figure struggling to stand up despite the pain evident on his face. He was obviously a pretty tough guy, Harry thought as he continued to watch, waiting to see if this was any kind of a trap before he went gallivanting in to help.

It was then that the dirty blonde boy, obviously younger than any of them, looked up with hard eyes and Harry heard the two Winchesters swear, before dropping their weapons and racing towards this unknown person.

"Gabe," Harry whispered quietly. "Who is that guy?"

"Beats me." He shrugged nonchalantly. "But since Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there made it into the arena without getting spliced by an angel I think it's safe to say we can go find out."

"Right." Harry nodded and wiped the blood from his face the best he could as they walked towards the figure that seemed to be struggling against any help that Sam and Dean were attempting to offer.

"So is anyone going to do the honours?" Gabriel drawled out. "Or are we just going to have-"

"Holy crap." The words slipped out of Harry's lips, cutting Gabriel off mid-sentence and causing the angel to send him and annoyed glance. This, however, only lasted until Harry continued, "He is dead."

"What the hell do you mean Potter?" Dean snapped standing between the younger man and the wizard.

"I mean exactly what I said Dean, he is either dead as we speak or dead until a recent point in time." Harry starred a little more. "Very, very recently."

"Oh, I know who you are." Gabriel smirked widely. "Heard it on angel radio." He spoke directly to Harry now. "It's John Winchesters other son Adam, who didn't know Johno was hunter. Apparently, he got killed and these two here took the ghoul that did it under their wing and looked after him and everything. He is Michaels back up vessel now he's back and all."

"What?" Sam snapped from where he was crouched, trying to check the worst of the injuries. "And I suppose this just slipped your mind?"

"Either that, or for some screwed reason you just didn't think it important to let us know that our little brother was being fucking resurrected for the sole reason of being Michaels bitch."

"Well I didn't honestly think that they would do it did I?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Dean threw his arms wide in questioning. "They're more frigging psychotic than you and Brit boy combined!"

"Well that's a little bit rude." Harry muttered.

"Yeah," Gabriel gave a solemn nod. "How dare you insinuate that someone is more psychotic than us."

"Doesn't bringing someone back from the dead have to go passed you first?" Sam asked Harry and the later shrugged.

"Depends who, why, how many, how long, what times, heaven, hell, purgatory and all of that. Technically it should go past me not matter what, but in reality anyone can bring anyone back with varying success without me even knowing as long as Death isn't told about it. Usually it doesn't work out all that well though and whoever it is becomes an angry man eating beast that will rip you a new one when you least expect it." He stopped and offered a bright smile to Sam. "Lucky for you, I have the ability to make his breathing situation both permanent and stop that kind of thing from happening."

"Seriously?" Dean asked having just spent the duration of Harry's explanation thinking back to all the dead things that had come back and attacked him.

"Of course Harry can." Gabriel spoke up and gave the hunter a long withering stare.

"Then hop to it Houdini." Dean stepped to the side, allowing the wizard to pass by and kneel next to his now, ever so slightly panicking brother.

Harry reached out tenderly and sighed as Adam skittered away slightly. "Fine, we'll do it the freaking hard way then." The wizard muttered before lashing out quickly and smacking Adam across the back of the head. Adam Gave a small cry of pain, his hand instantly covering the spot Harry had wacked him with his hand. Without even hesitating Harry grabbed the wrist of that hand, pressed his nails into the younger man's skin and pressed a hand to Adams chest.

A quick flash of shadows erupted between them and they both fell backwards, twin groans escaping their mouths. The young Adam now had a hand mark around his wrist and Harry was massaging his obviously aching temple.

"You know Harry," Gabriel approached and offered a hand to his friend. "We are in the arena at the moment."

"If you attack me Gabe, I swear to god I will bloody murder you."

"You wish you could." Gabriel gave a smile but refrained from attacking the man who was currently leaning on him heavily. Together they waited patiently for the Winchesters to pick up their little brother before Gabriel clicked his fingers, easily transporting them to Bobby's lounge. It was here Harry was dumped unceremoniously in an armchair, where he hissed in pain and continued to massage his forehead. Adam on the other hand, was placed gently on the couch, where he closed his eyes instantly drifting into a peaceful sleep.

"So what exactly was it you did to our brother?"

"I refreshed his soul." Harry muttered, too pained to even bother with sarcasm, "He is still exactly the same as he was before, same memories, same personality but his soul doesn't remember it died, therefor it does not corrupt the same way that of a resurrected persons."

"So he can still remember dying?"

"That is what Harry just said genius." Gabriel came to the rescue replying for and approaching Harry to see if he could help him. "Your soul if like a clay mould of yourself." Gabriel went on. "If you die that clay model gets a little chip in it and is safely stored away in an afterlife, if you bring it back without doing it properly that little chip begins to crack in the change different atmosphere, left too long it makes a psychotic killer. What Harry did was take away that little chip, so your brother there won't crack." He stood up from where he had put harry to sleep and turned to face them. "Does that explain it or do you want me to bring out my crayons and finger puppets?"

"We just want to know that our brother is okay." Sam said before Dean could retaliate. "Wouldn't you want the same thing for Cas."

"Cas can handle himself." Gabriel said dismissively before dropping into Bobby's desk chair. "Speaking of which, what do you two plan to tell the old man and my bro to stop them from killing him on sight?"

"Nothing." Dean leaned against the doorframe. "Adam here is family of the non-dicky kind and therefor he stays close."

"Yeah, family always stays close." Gabriel nodded. "Except my family, they've all got an open hit on their backs."

"We've spoken about this." Dean growled out and Gabriel gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got the message Dean Bean." Then putting on a deep voice he continued. "Your family is no good and you know it. Unlike my family they don't have sharp jaw lines, a six pack or fabulous hair. It needs to stop and you know you need to stand up to your family because going with the flow is for pussy's, man up and help your friend and the rest of the world survive another apocalypse because us humans are too stubborn to fucking die."

"Did you actually take in anything I actually said to you?" Dean asked as Sam struggled to hide his smirk.

"Sure did Mr. Jaw line." Gabriel offered one final smirk before disappearing completely. The frigging nuisance.

It was morning when Adam woke, light streaming through the window and stinging his eyes. He sat up slowly well aware of the dizziness that made his vision blur and head throb. He was vaguely aware of commotion, noise and laughter coming from nearby but was far more distracted by the entrancing smell of amazingly cooked food and coffee. God, he was starving and parched. It was like he hadn't had anything to eat or drink in months.

Harry was sitting with a his coffee resting against the side of his forehead, smiling as Bobby was telling them about Sam and Dean when they were kids, and had gotten into a huge punch on about whether liquorice was amazing or disgusting. Gabriel was in hysterics about the fact that Dean actually liked it. Even he had never liked liquorice; it just wasn't sweet enough for the king of candy.

It wasn't long before it turned into a table argument, Harry and Dean versus Sam and Gabriel, while Bobby, who couldn't actually care less, was looking on in amusement while grown men threatened and insulted each other over a type of sweet.

"Yeah, well you're a pigheaded douche-canoe." Gabriel spat out at Dean.

"Dean is so right though." Harry smirked. "Liquorice is amazing."

"It is the food of winners." Dean confirmed.

"It's the food of pansy-ass bitches." Sam shot back.

"You're both pansy-ass bitches." Dan replied.

"Wrong!" Gabriel Snapped back. "We're Sassy-ass bitches."

"Well actually-" Sam went to contradict Gabriel but the later held up a hand.

"Just roll with it Samsquatch."

"Boys." Bobby spoke up and everyone stopped to look at where he was pointing, their eyes instantly landing on the young Adam who was lingering in the doorway.

"Enter young man-child." Gabriel clicked his fingers a sixth chair appearing out of nowhere. "We have many subjects to broach and many a conclusion to reach."

"Gabe," Harry spoke to him, "Stop trying to sound intelligent, it really doesn't suit you."

"I would say bite me, but you've previously bitten liquorice and I don't want to catch any kind of disease."

"The angels told me about you." Adam said as he sat down slowly, eyeing the food that was piled up on the table. "You're one of the rebellious angels, a runaway wizard, an old drunk and the Winchesters." He gestured to each party as he spoke. "You're the ones that got me and my mum killed in the first place." A glare was shot at his brothers.

"Look, Adam." Harry began in a level tone. "You look half-starved eat something and we can talk."

"I don't want anything from you." He spat out but he knew it was a lie.

"Yeah you do." Dean spoke up. "If coming back from heaven is anything like coming back from hell then I know for a fact that you are not only starving but thirsty enough to rob an aqueduct."

"I knew you came from hell." Adam drawled out as he gave up and began to help himself to the delicious food. "I just didn't know you brought it back with you."

"I like this kid." Gabriel stated happily. "Let's keep him."

"No." Adam shook his head, sculling a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. "I have been chosen be Michael as his vessel. If I say yes he will bring my mum back. Needless to say, I won't be around all that long."

"You are aware that angels are a bunch of lying dick-bags with feathers right?" Harry spoke slowly, completely ignoring Gabriel's glare. "Besides if they really intended to bring you both back and let you live a happy full life of in the land of sunsets where the unicorns fart glitter, they would of resurrected you properly, which, consequently, means that I wouldn't have had to fix their mess and I wouldn't currently feel as though I had done six rounds with a bear and a bottle of vodka."

"They would have fixed me." Adam insisted.

"Which is why that kicked your sorry rear before dumping you here." Bobby growled out.

"I – no, it didn't-" Adam was running out of excuses but he still had a single resolve in mind, he could not let his mother rot.

"Adam you can't say yes." Sam said gently. "If you do the world as we know it will end. Thousands of people will die."

"Yeah and if I don't Mum will stay dead."

"Welcome to the club." Harry muttered as Gabriel, having literally done six rounds with a bear and a bottle - or six - of vodka, took sympathy and conjured him a pack of pain killers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adam growled.

"Well if you paused to think for a second here you would know." Harry glared at him, quickly getting sick of his bullshit. "Your brother's mother died, they get raised as hunters – a pretty shitty life for anyone- and then their dad dies and they are still fighting because they don't want anyone else to die. Gabe's dad skipped town, his brothers went power crazy and have been trying to kill each other and everyone else since. He loves them to bits and yet he is still trying to help us stop them."

"Yeah and what about you runaway? Any tragedy or you just as freakish as the angels told me?"

"I swear to god, Harry, if you say freakish, I will shoot you again." Dean growled across the table and Harry starred in shock. "This damn midget's parents are both dead. He was raised in Brittan's crappiest family and didn't have anyone to fall back on till he hit 11."

"He then fought for the wizarding world and lost friends and family in a war that he had been fighting since he was 11, now he is back in the fight again without any real need to and has already died for the cause once."

"So don't you dare for a damn second think that everyone in this room hasn't experience just as much loss as you have." Dean growled. "Now I'm not going to ask you to fight because I have no right to do that, but I am going to ask you not to say yes. As both your brother and a hunter I am telling you that the angels will screw you over and it will wind up with you in a gutter somewhere and I am only gonner say this once but I am not attending another funeral for you. Not now, not ever." Having said that Dean pushed back his plate and left.

"I'll go calm him down, the frigging drama queen." Bobby huffed as he followed him out of the kitchen.

"Well, that went swimmingly." Gabriel drawled sarcastically as Harry let his head hit the table with a resounding thud. Why couldn't the angels, just once, not screw everything up for them? Was that too much to frigging ask?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything or anybody or anyplace or... well you get the jist.

Warning: mild gore, mild swearing, mild mistakes.

My note: Well would you look at that, I finished another chapter. whooooooooo. There will probably be another one though so don't get too excited thinking 'oh thank god that's finally over.' because it's not over until I specifically write the words "The End" in which I am yet to do. I hope you like it and please please please let me know what you think of this chapter cause I thought of it on spot and I don't know if i like it. THANK YOU.

stay super.

* * *

It was happening. It was happening. It was finally happening. After all that preparing and practicing everything was finally going down. Harry shifted nervously where he stood; casting a look around the small clearing in the middle of the woods in Kansas that he had chosen for the final battle in a way that made him look as though he expected Lucifer to leap out from behind a tree like some kind of sadistic jack in the box. Luckily for Harry, Lucifer had a little more dignity than that.

The fallen angel himself appeared out of nowhere, a smirk creasing across his decomposing features as he starred at his lone adversary. This was truly going to be fun.

"Speak of the devil." Harry smiled warmly as opposed to flinching in a way that he knew Lucifer would have loved to see him do. "I don't believe we have met, or at least not formally."

"I Believe that is true." Lucifer began to pace around the shorter man, sizing him up, assessing his power. I can tell you now he wasn't disappointed. The young wizard had magic pouring off of him, surrounding him, making it difficult to focus on anything but that tingling sensation that seemed to be everywhere and nowhere all at once, not unlike that of an angels power.

To Lucifers sick mind Harry's magic was like a fresh apple pie sitting on a window sill. You didn't have to be hungry, you didn't have to be needy, hell, you didn't even have to like pie and still you were drawn in, willing to do anything, absolutely anything at all, to get a slice, or in this case drain the poor Brit dry.

"Well, my name is Harry Potter, I am from England, and I am fresh out of a war there. I enjoy long walks on the beach, sunsets and the occasional unplanned house renovation."

"I am Lucifer, the rightful master of Death."

"That's okay; I suppose none of us are perfect." Harry spoke brightly, waving his hands about in an exaggerated manner.

Lucifer felt Harry's Magic change. It was the most subtle shift of balance not usually accomplishable by anything so close to human and he took a moment to be suitably impressed before he brought his fingers up, smiled and clicked.

Harry heard the click and sensed the way the power flung itself towards him. Like air blown towards candles, it would take a fraction of a second to reach him, after that he was dead meat. Thank god for all those training sessions with Gabriel, if not for those he would be so screwed right now.

Within that moment of space between the click and the impact Harry's wand found its way into his hand where he wavered it, deterring the course of the power Lucifer had flung and shattering the nearby trunk of a tree into a dozen shards, that Harry didn't hesitate to use the same way he had used them in practice, flinging them at the delusional former angel. They stopped inches before his face.

"Very good." Lucifer hissed out the words and it took everything Harry had not to cringe at the sheer levels of creepiness this guy was flinging about the place. It just wasn't normal, but then again no one had ever claimed Satan to be 'Normal'.

Shit was getting damn intense damn fast, but that was okay with Harry, he had done his job properly and that was all that mattered. Power was being thrown around like they were in some kind of deadly pissing contest. Harry flung curse after spell and dodged after ducking, desperately trying to buy him some time. He only needed a little, was that too much to ask? Probably, especially when considering his track record.

Harry stumbled backwards when the inevitable hit. Crying out in sheer pain as his arm shattered, the bone splintering into a million pieces. Agony washed over him, ripping through his body and making his skin crawl. He only managed to force himself back into reality just long enough to aparate out of there.

Lucifer watched in satisfaction has the weaker man fled with his injuries. Leaving a clear and obvious trail of power behind him, he could practically smell the power lingering on the air, not nearly as hidden as someone of his power levels should have been able to hide it. Lucifer dismissed this easily, the mortal was more than likely weak with pain.

The fallen angel disappeared, following the energy trails like a yellow brick road to a small, yet classy, cabin that couldn't of been all that far away from the clearing in which the fight had begun, however that was completely irrelevant to Lucifer at this point in time.

What was currently relevant was the fact that the British boy was there again only this time he was completely unscathed and cleaned up, was what had really caught his attention.

Other than his now completely clean and unbroken state he was exactly the same. He wore the same clothes other than the lack of dirt, he stood with the same stance, the same cocky grin, the same waves of tingling power but he should not be able to heal himself that quickly and still retain such levels of power. It was absurd.

The fight began again before Lucifer could consider this predicament further. Both men twisting and turning to avoid the others attempts to end their lives, death shots being flung around in such a quick succession that if it had been any other two people one would have been seriously injured by this point.

Not that they weren't being injured. Blood trickled from Harry's nose and he had spat blood multiple times, whilst the pre-existing rips in Lucifers skin had grown increasingly worse to the point that he had parts of him hanging loose.

Lucifer couldn't help but smirk as he lunged to one side, narrowly avoiding some kind of nasty sounding curse. The wizards' magic was getting weaker and weaker; he could feel it retracting in the air. This was almost going to be too easy.

By the time there was a break long enough in the seemingly endless string off spells for him to stand, Harry had yet again aparated away with a loud pop. This time Lucifer followed immediately not willing to risk the little bugger healing himself again. They were now in a small cemetery that was about has homely as a cemetery could be.

In amongst the graves stood seven people - though to say people would be stretching the term. There was an old drunk, a fallen angel, three brothers and two identical British wizards.

"Man it's sure as hell a relief to stop being you Potter." The Harry with blood trickling from his nose began to change as he spoke, morphing into a much more familiar face. "I was so loosing track of what Latin words I shouted when I did what." Gabriel shook his head, sticking his hands into the pockets of his borrowed jacket. "I actually started shouting out star trek references towards the end."

"That's just sad." Dean shook his head and gave the youngest archangel a weird look. "Harry can remember everything properly."

"Not really." The real Harry gave a shrug then winced, cradling his injured arm. "I usually just shout whatever spell happens to pop into my noggin and hope like hell that it is useful, and if it isn't I just hope that I survive long enough to go round two."

"The secrets of a saviour revealed." Adam spoke dryly.

"Enough!" Lucifer finally snapped at them, his voice cutting through the banter that was sure to lead to an argument of one kind or another. "Since we are all present, Sammy, I don't suppose you have reconsidered anything at all?"

"Not in the slightest." Sam gave him a tight lipped smile and Lucifer glared before stepping forward, or at least he tried to step forward. There was something stopping him, like an invisible barrier thrown up right where he wanted to go.

He let out an annoyed hiss looking around to where Castiel was standing beside an old tomb stone. Uh-huh, he thought seeing the symbol drawn on the tomb stone. They had made their own wards, how… cute in a somewhat pathetic way.

Harry and Gabriel exchanged a look as the first stone cracked; already weakening the wards they had spent oh so long perfecting. They were about to execute the hardest part, the most dangerous part and debatably the most rushed part planning wise.

Harry turned and nodded to Dean who sent a single bullet firing from the end of the Colt, twisting through the air and burying itself in Lucifers chest, sending the later stumbling backwards and, more importantly, distracting him for the briefest moment it took for Gabriel and Harry to disappear and reappear in his little sectioned off area, successfully trapping themselves with the Devil.

The fight they instantly began would have gone down in history if anyone knew that it had happened or even that they existed. The identically dressed Harry and Gabriel sending a vicious onslaught of absolutely everything they had in them towards the quickly recovering Lucifer, never giving him a moment to recover. This was a short term plan and everyone knew it. It was, after all, only a matter of time before the two attackers exhausted themselves.

That was where the others came in. Adam had pulled holly oil Molotov cocktail, trying to think back to the baseball he had played growing up all that time ago and oh-so desperately trying to pretend that he was just throwing a ball in the direction of the batter, yeah that was all, no devil or fire or death came into the picture that way.

Bobby and Dean began to destroy the symbols on the gravestones, strategically taking them out in a pre-decided order, meaning that Gabriel and Harry could make it out of the barrier when they needed to.

Sam had jogged to the barrier of the graveyard, dropping a lighter down on the holly oil they had laid out making sure that even if they failed, Lucifer wasn't going anywhere fast. Unfortunately it also put them on a damn tight schedule due the tiny little fact that, yes the fire would slow down Lucifer but it would complete hobble their own angels.

Which brings us to Castiel who had already appeared directly behind his eldest Brother, dropped the four rings down and disappearing before he could either get sucked into the cage himself or find himself on the receiving end of Lucifers rage.

In one single moment the Molotov cocktail hit Lucifer, Gabriel disappeared and reappeared next to Castiel, Harry sent a simple – yet always affective – _expelliamus _flying towards his soon to be burning adversary, the flames that had been wrapping around the border of the cemetery met at the gate and every weapon any of them had was pointed at Lucifer.

Everything crashed into him at once, and the fallen angel that had made all their lives so difficult in one way or another stumbled backwards. One step, two step, the third step fell onto thin air and they could only watch as Lucifer tumbled backwards into the cage that had held him for so long and was evidently destined to hold him for that much longer again.

Finally it was over. The Winchesters were free of the bad luck that had plagued them since day one, if only for the short amount of time it would take for them to have a break. Bobby could rest easily at night knowing that the closest things he had to children would be a heck of a lot safer without heaven and hell on their arses. Castiel could return to heaven, having proved himself worthy of his wings. Gabriel had stood up to his family, doing the right thing for the first time ever and coming out on top. And lastly Harry could go home to his dull house, in his dull town and continue living out his 'Happily ever after.' Then again happy endings had never really been his thing…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You'll know I own Nothing.

Warnings: Nada

My Notes: So this is it. I'm sorry you had o be exposed to this but I have good news - or bad i guess- I am going to write a series of oneshots linking to this story. eventually soonish. anyway i hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

It had been eight long months since the Winchesters first knocked on Harry's door. So much had happened and in such a badly written and severely misspelled way. Now after all this time it ends in a way that many great mysteries, and a few bad ones, seem end. Right back where it began.

Harry was sitting in the late morning sun on his front porch, desperately trying to absorb the rays before he had to re-enter his home and continue the tasks he had become so used to doing over time. It was a little bit repetitive at times bit he couldn't really complain. He had everything he had every really wanted after all.

"Harry!" he heard the shout from inside the house and sighed. He never knew that everything he ever wanted would have the downfall of being a damn personal assistant.

"What in god's name do you want Dean?" He shouted back, unwilling to give up his spot in the sun despite having the knowledge that his neighbours would skin him alive – magic or no – if he were to distract them from their mundane daily activities.

"We're out of milk."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Get milk?" Adams face appeared around the corner of the door as he took up his brothers' line of questioning.

"You three are going to be the death of me, I swear it." Harry muttered as he stood up and stepped inside, instantly missing the suns beams and more importantly the warmth they held. Stupid Winchesters, stupid cold, stupid milk or lack of, stupid stupid people who can't make their own damn breakfast. Despite his slight annoyance Harry was quick to conjure a fresh carton of milk for the youngest of the three men that all seemed to have taken up permanent residence in his small house.

The lounge had quickly turned into a common room/ library, complete with pool table, study area, floor to ceiling bookshelves and a huge TV of Deans choice. The kitchen and dining space had turned into a mess hall of a kind; dishes pilling up until either Harry or Gabe zapped them clean, a humungous wooden table big enough to fit them all around it and food everywhere much to Dean and Adams delight. The upstairs area had become a mismatched composition of bedrooms that more than one fight had broken out about the order of. And the basement? Well, Dean had always wanted his own dungeon.

It was dysfunctional, messy and mismatched. The neighbours despised them with every ounce of their beings and would be lying if they said that they hadn't seriously considered egging them, only to be stopped by the fact that any of them looked as though they would be able kick a kick boxers ass and still be home in time for an angel made dinner.

Harry smiled to himself as he walked into the kitchen and took in the sight that lay before him. Sam sitting on his laptop at the table, his toast forgotten next to him, Dean and Adam- the two really were alike as much as they denied it – were silently wrestling over the carton of milk Harry had given them; Adam leaning away and sneering at his older brother who just couldn't reach. Unfortunately for the younger, Dean switched tactics abruptly, choosing to just simply steal his brothers unguarded and already milked cereal from the bench and disappear of to the table before Adam could even really register what he had done. It was all so familiar to him by now.

"Oi, you dick." Adam spoke up even as he poured milk in the other bowl for himself. "That was mine."

"You should shut up and give that hole in your face a chance to heal." Dean spoke back quickly, a smug look on his face saying that he was obviously proud of himself.

"Brother dear, if you're going to be a smartass you need to be smart first. Otherwise you're just an ass."

"Yeah, well you're and ass." Dean got shot down so fast he was probably going to have altitude sickness the next time he stood.

"If I ever wanted to commit suicide," Adam, who was not quite finished, continued through mouthfuls of cereal. "I would climb to the level of your ego and jump off to the level of your IQ."

"You… you screw you, dumbass."

"It's kinda sad to watch you try and squeeze your entire vocabulary into one sentence."

"Okay, okay, okay." Harry finally cut in as he joined them at the table. "Adam we get you're intellectually superior to your brother but he is the one teaching you to fight so I wouldn't push it."

"Yeah." Sam added without looking up. "It's not bellow Dean to bring a knife to a fistfight."

"Or a gun." Dean mumbled glaring at the smug face across the table.

"Why did I even let you weirdos in my house?" Harry asked as he looked over them.

"Because you love us." Dean sprayed food across the table and Harry raised an eyebrow, starring sceptically at the somewhat outspoken man.

"Whatever you say Deano."

Yeah, life was pretty swell for Harry. Nothing was ever quiet, no moment was ever dull, heck, he had his very own set of hunters – the family addition- two angels and an informant at his disposal. So what if half the town hated him for bringing such 'rough around the edges' folk into their lovely white picket fence neighbourhood? He thought Dean's car, as loud as it was, was perfect, Adams bike was great, sort of nothing like Hagrids, and if Sam looked as though he ate glass shards for breakfast and Dean looked like he ate glass shards and kittens then that was fine. They simply added much needed character to an unbelievably dull place. The only thing that could possibly be better was something interesting for them to do.

"Hey guys." Sam cut in and Harry smirked like a crazy person, loving the way everything always seemed to fall into place. "There's something killing folk about two hours west of here. Want to check it out?"

THE END.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright people, I finally got around to writting that one shot series I mentioned and just because I'm a sweetheart I'm going to give you a link so you won't have to hunt it down.**

** s/10622937/1/Second-Time-Saviour-One-Shots **

**I also want to give a shout out to ****Drewbelle****, for oh so patiently helping me make sure that people other than myself knew what i was yabbering about for once. **

**thank you everybody, stay super,**

**A.R.11**


End file.
